


Regret

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [20]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Death, M/M, Remorse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: “I thought about you. I knew it wouldn’t happen. I couldn’t help it. Picturing us.” nathan/harry





	

“I thought about you, mate,” Harry breathed, glancing down to the replicated ring in his palm. The very same one that Nathan had insisted on wearing everywhere - even if the _real_ , worthy ring was lost in the sands of time. “Knew it wouldn’t happen.”

A smile forms on his face as he thinks back to Nathan, a man still willing to _try_ and save him - even after all the hell Harry had put him through. “I couldn’t help it,” His smile faded slowly, fingers gently picking the ring up. He ran his thumb over the engraving, voice bitter as he whispered, “Pictured us together and _everything_ , Nathan.”

He then carefully held the ring in the air, staring through the hole, the coordinates engraved on the inside of the band, worn from Nathan’s use. “Ya know, love. Thought maybe you would’ve been a dog person, living it large with all of our treasure, you and me. Big house, mansion district maybe. Fancy parties filled with crooks just like us…”

Flynn laughed again, just picturing the idiocy of it all. “No, love. That doesn’t sound _like you_ …I bet you would’ve loved a white picket fence, a humble place perhaps. A dog, maybe a couple of fish tanks… _Beachside_ , you like sailing, yeah?” He swallowed, voice tight as he answered his own questions, “I thought you did.”

Finally, he takes a knee, clutching the ring in his palm. Maybe if things were _different_ , maybe in an another life, he would’ve been able to propose. “Don’t you worry, mate. I’ll keep this real safe, you can count on ol’ Harry,” A shaky hand reached out to brush his fingers over the engraved name on the stone, lips quirking into a tiny, mournful smile.

A shaky exhaled escaped from his lips, and Flynn had to steel himself, blink away the tears forming in his eyes. “Won’t let you down this time, love,” He slowly slips the ring onto his right hand, making sure it was snug and secured against his knuckle before standing. Giving one last nod to the headstone, he turns and begins to walk away, his throat tight.

He wished he could hope for an empty grave, tales of the great Nathan Drake faking his death like his ancestor. But he can’t even _pretend_. He’d gotten the call from Sam, he’d seen the body - _the blood._ Even attended the funeral at Chloe’s request, even if he’d been _intending_ to have a date with a bottle named Jack Daniels. 

A part of him thinks that he should return the ring to Sam, maybe even Sully. However, he thinks back to Nathan’s bloody, shaking hands, how they slipped the ring wordlessly into Harry’s palm and squeezed their fingers around it tightly, staring at Harry with glazed eyes and a red-rimmed smile.

Flynn shakes those thoughts away, his fingers smoothing over the ring he now wore, the uncomfortable weight of responsibility settling over his shoulders. Or maybe that was the weight of _regret_.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY


End file.
